


Start Of Healing

by LazyArt



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, Fire, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Major Original Character(s), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Undeath, circus baby not included, other henry related things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyArt/pseuds/LazyArt
Summary: WE BE BACK BOI-
Relationships: Michael Afton & Original Character(s), Michael Afton & The Crying Child, Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, The Crying Child & Original Character(s), William Afton & The Crying Child, William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller & Original Character(s), William Afton | Dave Miller & Phone Guy
Kudos: 22





	Start Of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u all for starting this journey with me! I don't know where this will lead but i'm excited to find out. Without further ado welcome to the show~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QUICK AUTHORS NOTE

SUP CHAT- no seriously hi. uhhh sorry about leaving this story in limbo? BUT IM BACK NOW AND THIS STORYS GONNA GET MAJORLY REWORKED! so uhhh if u want updates on this (to the 2 people who have this bookmarked) go follow me on tumblr :]

hauntedbythedead

hauntedbythedead.tumblr.com

i hope to see ya there!


End file.
